


Hart's Mysteries

by thepheonixqueen



Series: White Hart Tales [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Dellessa's Home is not a Place series.</p><p>Set post Villians at Heart.</p><p>Frank has been keeping a secret from Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart's Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Villains at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500500) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> Formerly "Not What He Seems"

**Not What He Seems**

 

Frank sighed and looked down at the ring on his finger before glancing over at Aiden as he slept next to him. He had been nervous at first when he was first brought here by Aiden and he had feared that Aiden would get bored with him and leave him or sell him. 

With this though….

Frank knew that Aiden was not the sort to make this kind of gesture lightly and that Aiden would not leave him. He wanted to return the gesture and show how much he loved and trusted his...fiance and soon to be husband. 

He would do it. Aiden deserved to know to the truth. 

He would trust Aiden with his most precious secret.

 

oOoOoOo

When Aiden woke he saw his little Lapin sitting up in bed already, nervously twisting his engagement ring. “What has my little Lapin awake so early?” 

Frank jumped a little before blushing beautifully and looked down at his lap. “I...I need to tell you something. Well..Show you...really.”

Aiden frowned at the way Frank was refusing to look at him. “Little Lapin? What are you babbling about?” 

Frank wrung his hands together before looking at Aiden and taking a deep calming breath. “I want to take you somewhere and show you something. Something...special. I….I’ve never shown anyone before.” 

Aiden arched one of his eyebrows and a soft smile crossed his lips. “What secret has my little bunny been keeping, hmm? Something special, you say?” 

Frank blushed a shade darker. “Y-yes. It….it is something we are only supposed to show to someone we trust. My family said only to my...spouse. I want to show you.” 

Aiden’s smile fell at Frank’s words. “I see. I am honored you trust me so, my little Lapin. Can you tell me where we are going?” 

Frank looked down and worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “I...I can give directions once we get going. I..we have to walk a little to..to reach where it is.”

Aiden drew Frank to him, leaning forward to kiss his pretty bunny soundly until he was whimpering faintly when he drew back. Frank gazed at him, wide-eyed and deliciously disheveled from sleep and the kiss, making Aiden chuckle as he rolled atop his pretty pet and nipped teasingly at his neck. He was going to play with his little Lapin for a bit.

 

oOoOoOoOo

Frank fidgeted with the skirt of his dress as Aiden drove the car. He felt so nervous about showing Aiden his secret. Aiden had gone along with everything surprisingly well so far though. He asked few questions, even when Frank had tremblingly asked if Aiden could drive instead of using Omega’s usual driver.

He glanced at the road, swallowing before pointing to the right. “T-turn here, please Aiden. I- We-, we have to walk for bit after that.” 

Aiden glanced at him with a wry lift of one of his eyebrow the only response as he complied with the directions. Frank felt his heart race when he saw the familiar trailhead. He was doing this. He was really doing this. 

When Aiden had parked and opened the door for Frank, Frank held tight to Aiden’s hand and didn’t let go. He shyly looked up at Aiden, glancing away nervously before pointing at the trail. Aiden put an arm around Frank before they began to meander down the trail. 

Frank peered into the thick forest that surrounded the trail, wary of what might be lurking within the shadows. He hadn’t been back here in so long and the last time he had…

He shuddered and moved closer to Aidan, a whimper slipping out of his throat. Aidan’s arm wrapped a bit further around him. “I have you, my foolish little lapin.” 

Frank looked around wide eyed. “T-there were wolves, Aidan. L-last time I….” 

Aidan scooped Frank up into his arms. “Nothing is going to touch you but me, my sweet bunny.”

Frank snuggled close to Aidan, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Thank you.” 

“Which way, little lapin?” 

Frank pointed down the trail, “Down to the lake.” 

Aiden followed the trail and soon glimpses of silver-grey water was seen between the trees as the giant trees gave way to thinner and thinner trees and saplings. Frank shifted, burying his head under Aiden’s chin as he fretted about what he was about to do. What if Aiden thought he was disgusting? What if Aiden…

It was always a risk when something like this was done and, honestly, this was the bravest Frank had ever been in his life to show Aiden.

Frank tensed when he saw the large boulder by the lakeshore, one end buried in the waves that slowly wore it away while the other was covered in soft moss and little holes in the rock that birds nested in. 

He nervously cleared his throat, “B-by the boulder, Aiden.” 

Aiden chuckled and gently set Frank on the boulder, “If you wanted a picnic by this lake, little lapin, there was no need to be so mysterious.” 

Frank scooted forward and off the boulder, moving around the side and looking for the small mark he had left to show- 

 

There. 

 

With a glance at Aiden, Frank knelt and began to scoop away dirt and sand until a small opening in the rock was revealed. From within the hole, Frank eased out a wooden box. It seemed so small to hold something as important as it did. 

Frank picked the box up and brought it to Aiden. “I- I need to tell you something. I-it, it’s really important Aiden. It- I...It might make you not, not want me anymore.” 

Aiden frowned, “You are mine. I am never letting you go, I already-” 

“I, I know. I...I love you so much Aiden. I...I don’t want to leave you. Not ever. But…. There is something...something I have to tell you. My….my family is….different. I….I’m different too. You see, um...well...no one really knows...that is...no one knows how it started. But it did and we-.” 

Aiden put a finger over Frank’s mouth, a frown on his face. “Frank, you are rambling. Just tell me.” 

Frank took a deep breath and opened the box. He reached inside and pulled out a white bundle. “I am….I want to entrust this to you.” 

Aiden gingerly reached out and took the bundle. As he lifted it up to get a better look at it, it unfolded into a cape of from white deerskin. 

“Frank? What is-?” 

Frank reached out and took the cape back, looking at it forlornly before with a snap of his wrist he wrapped it around his shoulders and pulled up the hood, already feeling the familiar tug of the magic as it took hold of him.

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aiden was not sure what was going on with Frank, his little bunny was usually so easy to understand and so obedient. The entire trip however had been as though he had been dealing with Frank when he had first stolen him away, skittish and fearful. 

He did not like it. 

He much preferred his bunny as he had been the night he had proposed, soft and pliant as well as fully trusting in Aiden to take care of him.

Feeling his Frank trembling under his arm had made him want to smash things, destroy things, anything to keep Frank safe and get him calm and happy again. The way Frank had let him carry him though, had soothed him a little. It was nice to feel his little lapin snuggled up under his chin again as he was meant to be. 

Seeing the pretty spot along the shore that Frank directed him to, he smiled as he settled his bunny onto the boulder. Frank looked so pretty surround by the shimmering lake and nestled on his rock, with his long beautiful hair gently being tossed by the breeze. 

When Frank slid off the rock and began to dig, he frowned in concern until his little lapin had pulled a box from where he had apparently hidden it. His curiosity was peaked, he had to admit. What could possibly be so important that Frank would go to all this trouble to hide it?

He did not like the expression on Frank’s face when he set the wooden box between them though. Frank looked at him with a fretful look on his face as he wrung his hands. Listening to Frank ramble was usually endearing and the look he usually had was adorable, however now it was less so. 

Aiden hated when Frank acted like he was unlovable, it made him want to go ahead and put a hit on his horrible family who had treated him so shabbily. No matter how much he reassure Frank, there was always a part of his sweet lapin that felt like he was going to be thrown aside.

Aiden put his finger over Frank’s mouth, a frown on his face. “Frank, you are rambling. Just tell me.” 

Frank just looked at him before opening the box and pulling something out. Offering it to him, Frank just said, “I am….I want to entrust this to you.” 

Aiden gently took the offered item, unsure of what he was being given but the fact Frank was this nervous about giving it to him, had gone to such lengths to hide it and spoke of entrusting it to him made Aiden tread lightly. 

He held the bundle up, recognizing the feel of some kind of leather beneath his fingers. A strange feeling made his fingers tingle like a static charge.  As he held it higher and it unfolded, he could make out that it was some kind of hooded cape made out of a pale white leather. He would hazard a guess of chamois skin or very fine deerskin by the look of it.

“Frank? What is-?” 

Frank reached out and took the cape back, giving it a sad look before flinging it over his shoulders and pulling the hood over his head. As the hood shaded Frank’s eyes, there was a strange glow that grew bright enough that Aiden had to shut his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes, he was unprepared for what he saw. Where Frank had stood was instead a deer with pale white fur and a small set of antlers with maybe three tines at most. However the deer also had vivid bright purple eyes that were looking directly at him. 

Aiden’s lowered himself to one knee, staring at the deer and feeling foolish whispered, “Frank?” 

The deer nodded and moved slowly closer. 

When all else has been eliminated whatever remained, however impossible, must be true. 

Aiden slowly reached out and gently put his hand on the deer’s neck. He felt the skin tremble but the deer stayed where it---he---was and looked at Aiden for a long moment. After a moment, the deer stepped back and with a second shimmer of light, Frank was kneeling on the ground with the hood of his cape thrown back and looking at Aiden fearfully. 

Aiden drew Frank into his arms, “My little Lapin has been keeping secrets.” 

Frank trembled in his arms, “I‘m sorry. I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Not until I was married. I...I trust you with my deerskin. I trust you.” 

Aiden drew Frank into a slow and thorough kiss, reclaiming him completely. “I am honored, Frank. I will keep your secret and your...deerskin safe.” 

Frank looked up at him with wide eyes before burying his head under Aiden’s chin and clinging to him. “I..I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore.” 

“You are mine, silly Lapin. Although… I shall have to have a special collar made for you now. One that will fit you when you are wearing this. Yes, something pretty for my little Lapin to wear when he wants to wear his deerskin. Let the whole world that he is mine.” 

Frank blushed but remained where he was, happy with the idea. “I...I want that. I want to be yours always.” 

Aiden chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Frank’s head. “You are mine. Like I told you before, you are mine and I am never letting you go.” 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

**_Three months later_ **

 

Aiden slid open the door and stepped onto the stone patio beyond, a box in his hands. His gaze went from one side of the patio to the other, searching for his prey. With a smirk, he spotted his fiancee and moved towards him. 

Frank looked up from where he had been grazing in the small plot next to his garden. A blend of timothy, alfalfa and clover had been planted for his enjoyment and Frank certainly seemed content at the moment. However as soon as he spotted Aiden, he bounded out of the patch and rushed to Aiden’s side. 

“Hello, my love.” Aiden sat down in the comfortable chair he had had set near the grazing patch and gently stroked between Frank’s antlers, odd thoughts of some kind of chain or charm to drape from his tines idly passing through Aiden’s mind. 

Grabbing one of the brushes stored next to the chair, Aiden slowly brushed Frank’s fur until he was sleek and gleaming white. “Hold still, Frank. I have something for you.” 

Opening the box he had carried out, he lifted an ornate collar from the velvet lining of the box. Reaching out he settled the collar around the neck of the white deer before leaning back to admire the look of it. Blackened silver like Frank’s other collar, with bright amethysts and moonstone gleaming prettily. 

“Such a pretty sight, my sweet.” 

Frank nuzzled Aiden and settle beside the chair, putting his head in Aiden’s lap for a nice nap while Aiden scratched around the base of his antlers. Whether human or deer, Aiden would always take care of him.

Aiden looked down at his fiancee as he rested his head in his lap and dozed in the sunshine. He had not been sure if he had been dreaming or hallucinating when Frank had first revealed his secret however once he accepted it as truth he had done research. 

He had not liked what he had found and could now understand why Frank had been so afraid to tell him. Most of the lore suggested that anyone besides the owner who held the skin could at the very least force Frank to go with them if not force him into their beds. 

Most of the tales told of forced marriages and spouses fleeing when they found their skins again sometimes even after bearing children. Others were pure nightmare fuel of hunts and sacrificial offerings.

Aiden gently stroked Frank’s head as he dozed. He would never let anyone hurt Frank. 


End file.
